<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vent by way of Song (Oneshots of the MCYT variety) by Atol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665756">Vent by way of Song (Oneshots of the MCYT variety)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atol/pseuds/Atol'>Atol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brainwashing, Corruption, Crimson Embrace, Hybrids, Implied Violence, M/M, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, Paradise Found, Red Lullaby, RedEgg!Bad, Song fics, Stockholm Syndrome, Tendrils, bondage but not the way you think, no beta we die like george in manhunt, tags will be updated as I go, vent - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atol/pseuds/Atol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edited as I go:</p><p>1st Chap: SkepHalo based off of Bruno is Orange<br/>2nd Chap: SkepHalo based off of War Drums by A Perfect Circle</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skeppy/Badboyhalo, skephalo - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. SkepHalo: Bruno is Orange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Only thing you need to know is that Tantum are like non-hybrids and Geminus are hybrids and for whatever reason relationships between the two are not allowed by greater society. </p><p>Also listen to Bruno is Orange</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruno, what did you tell that man?<br/>He's a clever man, did you know?<br/>I bet he works for the government</p><p> </p><p>The door to their home was hanging open, just barely holding itself up by the hinges, their plates and dinner scattered on the ground, small specks of blood staining the rug that rubbed raw at his knees as he is forced to the ground. The guards hold the screaming Tantum back, as he struggles against their iron grips, tears pouring  down his face as he watched them shackle the Geminus on the his knees. </p><p>The grim look on another Geminus's face, what looked like leaves hanging in their face, the silent tears gathered at their eyes that did not fall was not enough of a apology, not enough to atone for what they did. </p><p>“I'm sorry...” They whispered as they were lead away, Skeppy dragged out by the shackles. </p><p> </p><p>And I know you know I know<br/>I can't control thoughts of things I needed<br/>I believe everybody needs some encouragement</p><p> </p><p>Bad smiled as he cupped Skeppy's face in his hand, bringing them close enough to breathe in each other's air, to feel the heat in each other's cheeks, to go cross-eyed as they grinned at each other. </p><p>“I will always be here for you 'Geppy.” He murmured before catching his lips. </p><p> </p><p>I think it's real unfair that you should put him there<br/>All we did is kiss, on my grave, I swear<br/>Where did you find his shoes? A lock of my hair?<br/>All we did is kiss, on my grave, I swear</p><p> </p><p>It was a calm enough night, they had been mining a lot lately, and the rare moment to relax with each other, to just have soft silence with knowing looks and soft scoffs, playing footsie under the dining table as they picked at their food. Skeppy's skin and the diamond embedded there, the signs of his heritage, of his status as a hybrid so obvious that they had to live out in the woods as they did. To hide their relationship. </p><p>The knock on the door was what broke the comfortable moment, before the door was kicked open. </p><p> </p><p>I think it's real unfair that you should put him there<br/>All we did is kiss, on my grave, I swear<br/>Where did you find his shoes? A lock of my hair?<br/>All we did is kiss, on my grave, I swear</p><p> </p><p>The emptiness of the house echoed around him even as Bad sat there, vision blurry as he dully looked around at the ruins of his happiness. Skeppy's boots and sword still sat at the doorway, propped against the wall of the entryway. The lanterns were dim, and darkness was closing in as Bad finally found it in himself to stand, knees creaking and body protesting the movement after so long locked in place. </p><p>He stumbled as he ran through the woods, dodging low branches as he made his way towards the closest town, knowing that they would be bringing Skeppy there. He had to get there and make his case, had to lie if that's what it took to save him.</p><p> </p><p>Some dull morning we were wearing sheets<br/>And he whispered, "I think that they know better than me."</p><p> </p><p>“What if they are right?” Was the hushed almost too low to hear question posed to him before the sun even woke. </p><p>“Never. How could be what we have be wrong?” Was the soft answer, brushing over the other's lips as they gathered the smaller man in his arms. “How could our love be anything but natural, anything but perfect?” </p><p>“Sometimes I think they are right, that I'm dangerous. That you are better off being with someone else.”</p><p>“I wouldn't be happy with anyone but you.”</p><p> </p><p>See this hand that pushed you into the creek?<br/>I'm sorry, was just fun, and you were laughing</p><p> </p><p>The way the sunlight glittered off of his skin, reflected off of the diamonds in his skin, the way his wide  mock outraged smile stole his breath, it was everything Bad had ever wanted, ever hoped for. </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>We were running towards the street<br/>And I wrote my name into the fresh painted yellow line<br/>And you wrote your name right there next to mine</p><p> </p><p>The sign was hung crookedly on a tree deep in the woods, farther than any villager would venture, would ever find and question. </p><p>BBH X SKEPPY<br/>          &lt;3                </p><p> </p><p>We had to dodge a truck<br/>He almost hit a bug<br/>I think we had some luck</p><p> </p><p>The thundering of hooves was enough to get the both of them reaching out for each other with bruising hands and tucking behind a tree, to watch with worried eyes and held breath as the guards of the village raced by. </p><p> </p><p>And for two bucks<br/>We bought some bread<br/>And fed the grey geese<br/>And the ducks</p><p> </p><p>The pond was calm, and the bread was crumbling in their fingers as they threw it at the edge of the water to try and coax the ducks closer. Those same fingers seeking out and intertwining with each other, holding on tight, just shy of white knuckled from the nerves that shook them both. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone will come, everyone will yell<br/>I'd thank you just the same if you didn't tell<br/>My mother says that I will surely go to hell<br/>Please be a good man, please say you won't tell<br/>Everyone will come, everyone will yell<br/>I'd thank you just the same if you didn't tell<br/>My mother says that I will surely go to hell<br/>Please be a good man, please say you won't tell</p><p> </p><p>The village came into view and whipped by so fast that it was hard to take it in. Tears in his eyes, either from the wind or from the heavy feeling in his chest, unknowable. But he ran until his lungs constricted, hiccupping up his throat and letting his cries wake the villagers who had been sleeping. Skeppy was hanging limp in the center of the town, did not even move as he was dropped there, only the movement of his chest letting Bad know he was still breathing. </p><p>“He didn't do anything wrong, let him go!” Bad wailed, even as he was caught by the same iron grasp and pulled away. </p><p>Dirt kicked up into the air as he scrambled and fought to try and get out of their holds, always reaching for his love still crumpled on the ground. </p><p>“Is it a crime to exist? To breathe and take up space? What are his charges?” He sobbed as he was dragged closer, but not close enough to actually take Skeppy into his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Did you know that that boy is an armed man?<br/>Bearing flowers into hands</p><p>The moment was too fast, one second Skeppy was laughing, and the next the joyful noise was cut off by a crash. Bad's world turns upside down as he hears a ringing in his ears, the world around his spinning as he watched Skeppy's skin sharpen, saw the normally flat shining patches sharpen and elongate as he fought off the mobs that had taken by surprise, the blood that splattered across his lover's form as he protected him. </p><p>All he could think of was the vase of sunflowers back at their house, standing tall and always facing the light, the look in Skeppy's face when he had held them out, face half hidden behind one hand. </p><p> </p><p>Very able to hold me down<br/>(And love me more than anyone)</p><p> </p><p>Shared gasps, grasping hands smoothing over skin and pressing into tender spots, kisses that stole all sense of time from either as they held each other close enough that you couldn't tell one from the other. Caresses, hair caught between fingers as they spoke promises into the warm air around them. Fluttering eyelashes tickling cheeks and bringing cut off groans up from deep in their chests. </p><p> </p><p>Bruno, what happened to your good sense?<br/>I broke down, that man's good<br/>I bet he works for the government</p><p> </p><p>“Skeppy, who was that?” </p><p>“Just someone I met in the forest, they're... they're like me. They live a half days trek between us and the village. Said they would warn us if they saw anyone coming out way.”</p><p>“What...What do they know?” </p><p>“Enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Did you hear about that, mother?<br/>Broke her daughter's legs in two<br/>And said, "It's too dangerous out there to walk, so I had to save you"</p><p> </p><p>A familiar figure appeared, the fire from nearby torches reflecting off of the shining white mask, his companions headband ends fluttering in the night wind. Each took Bad by one arm and manhandled him up to his feet, not hesitating as they escorted him out of the village, through the dark woods, their hands firm yet gentle all the same as they held on. </p><p>Bad screamed, kicked, bit and fought every step of the way, unanswered questions left hanging in the air between the three of them as they stayed silent, the only sign they heard the tension in their shoulders as they finally got Bad back to him home and sat him down a midst the broken life hidden in the husk of the wooden structure.</p><p>“Please, wait here. Trust us.” The one with the headband said.</p><p>Bad shook his head and tried to get up, but was pushed back down by the masked man, and his eyes went wide as he felt the shackles that locked him to the heavy chair. </p><p>“NO!”</p><p>“It's too dangerous for you to do anything, Bad. This is for your own good.” The masked man said, before turning and leaving the sobbing man where he was.</p><p> </p><p>I think it's real unfair that you should put him there<br/>All we did is kiss, on my grave, I swear<br/>Where did you find his shoes? A lock of my hair?<br/>All we did is kiss, on my grave, I swear</p><p> </p><p>The guards came in, and it was a flurry of activity. Before Bad could even take a step from his spot, he was pushed back and caught in the cold grasps as he watched Skeppy be forced to his knees, watched as they broke off the spikes of his diamonds, as they cut him down to a manageable de-clawed version of himself, robbed him of what made him unique, pushed him hard enough until he didn't even cry out at the pain. </p><p>Didn't even respond or look up as bad screamed for him to say anything, to let him know that he was still there. That they would make it out of this. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone will come, everyone will yell<br/>I'd thank you just the same if you didn't tell<br/>My mother says that I will surely go to hell<br/>Please be a good man, please say you won't tell</p><p> </p><p>It was just as dawn broke over the forest, that Bad heard rustling. The same geminus from before, shaking hands that flinched as Bad locked eyes with theirs. </p><p>“I...” They shook their head before holding up a key and getting closer to unlock the shackles and let out a gasp as Bad shot up.</p><p>Grabbing the traitor by the shoulder he slammed them onto the wall roughly, tears streaming down both their faces as they breathed heavily. </p><p>“Why?” Was the word that broke halfway through crawling up Bad's throat. </p><p>“They were going to kill me. But-but listen please, listen to me. He's safe. I swear.” The geminus said, reaching up and loosely grasping Bad's wrists. “Go to the pond, I won't follow, you can shackle me here, I can't ask for your forgiveness but please, believe me.”</p><p>The tree like figure sat, in the cold wreckage of someone else's happiness and could only think of their own secrets, of their own two tantum still safe. The cold iron around their wrist gave them no comfort, but it felt fair.</p><p>“I'm sorry I lied...” They muttered to the empty air.</p><p> </p><p>Bruno, did you know that the Greeks in the morning would eat oranges?<br/>They were firm believers in fruit-curing fevers, and I agree<br/>See, they believe that an orange warms the stomach </p><p> </p><p>Ask he came to the pond, he saw a familiar dearly loved form propped up between two other figures. </p><p>“We told you to trust us.” Was almost lost to the wind as Bad gathered Skeppy up and held him close, their tears mingling as they held onto each other desperately. </p><p>The guards looked away and watched the woods instead. It was a stolen moment, and they would have to move out soon, would have to go further into unsettled land to get outside the reach of the village. </p><p>But all Bad could think of was the feeling of Skeppy in his arms once more, safe as they ever would be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Crimson Embrace - A Perfect Circle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This was fun to write, and i MIGHT do a sequel to it to make it a happier ending. Might.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Don't fret precious, I'm here<br/>Step away from the window, go back to sleep</p><p> </p><p>Skeppy doesn't leave the mansion, anymore. Everytime he mentions wanting to go out, each time he makes plans, for an errand or otherwise, Bad always convinces him to stay in. Presses a kiss to his lips and steals the thoughts of the outside world from his head.</p><p>Leaves him breathless and a little confused, safely hidden away in the mansion that was slowly being decorated and made more and more comfortable.</p><p>Everytime he tried to leave, tried an excuse to go out, Bad would come back with another present. Another small comfort to make the mansion fulfill whatever little need he had requested. The once empty rooms filled with flowers, red vines dipping down the walls and ceilings, cushions, indoor planters and a stockpile of any and all food he could ever think to ask for.</p><p>Anything but permission to leave.</p><p> </p><p>Safe from pain and truth and choice and other poison devils</p><p>Skeppy was kept inside, because Bad knew he would be upset by the world outside of the mansion. The thriving, singing world that the writhing red vines had gifted him. The endless expanse of red, the almost deafening chorus of the multiplied voices all singing in harmony. </p><p>Their friends nestled safely away, held gently and sustained by the vines. </p><p>Skeppy wouldn't understand, not like Bad did. This was the best way to keep everyone safe, to free them. </p><p>They would be safe in the Crimson Embrace.</p><p>Bad was being selfish, he knew, keeping Skeppy away from the comfort of The Embrace, but he would miss him too much.</p><p>He had to finish his work, then he and Skeppy could be together in the The Embrace. Forever intertwined</p><p>The singing told him he save him for last, and so he kept him in the mansion, as the vines spread further and further.</p><p>Skeppy wouldn't understand. And if he tried to fight, the Crimson would take him away. So he would keep him safe. It was the only choice he had.</p><p> </p><p>See, they don't give a fuck about you like I do</p><p> </p><p>The others, they didn't understand. They  refused to listen, they refused to see. They tried to escape, they hurt their protections, cut their ways out of the vines to their mansion. </p><p>They burned the flesh, choked the song with plumes of white smoke, tried to ruin the peace that Bad had made for himself and Skeppy.</p><p>They tried to steal Skeppy away from him. </p><p>They tried to put him in danger.</p><p>Tried.</p><p> </p><p>Count lies like sheep, like sheep, like sheep, like sheep, like sheep, like sheep<br/>Count lies like sheeps, like sheeps, like sheeps, like sheeps, like sheeps, like sheeps</p><p> </p><p>It was so easy. The Crimson Embrace uplifted him, gave him power unlike anything he could have ever imagined. </p><p>It was as simple as counting the faces. To reach out and grasp them, pull them apart from each other, into small manageable pieces, to wrap them tightly in vines and make them safe again, to keep them far away, sang to sleep by the Red Lullaby.</p><p> </p><p>Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow</p><p> </p><p>Skeppy wanted to scream, wanted to run, hide, fight, something.</p><p>But he was frozen. Silent as he watched his friends appear out of nowhere. Watched them be whisked away just as suddenly. </p><p>It was a flurry of red vines that wrapped and dragged them away, no signs of their arrival left in the echoing silence after their shouts.</p><p>Glinting edges of diamond and netherite weapons from between the gaps and cracks of the vines that covered the floors and walls, winked at him in every direction. </p><p> </p><p>Go back to sleep<br/>Go back to sleep</p><p> </p><p>Bad found Skeppy, hugging his knees to his chest and gazing at the Crimson around him in the room. His eyes wide, breath quick, and the vines surrounding them flexed and wriggled, anxious and upset flooding through them as Bad came over and hugged Skeppy close.</p><p>"It's okay 'Geppy, I'll protect you, you're okay." He said in a singsong voice, as he rocked the younger in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Count bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums (Go back to sleep)</p><p> </p><p>They wouldn't give up. They would run away from their pods, from where they were cared for and sustained and safe. They were being reckless, misbehaving like children.</p><p>But Bad knew what was best. The Crimson sang to him, told him things, trusted him with the truth. So again and again he would retrieve his friends. </p><p>Again and again he would swaddle them in the red, set them back to rights, protect them and nestle them away, knowing they would break out like kids throwing off their naptime blankets. That he would catch them again.</p><p> </p><p>Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep,<br/>Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep,<br/>Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep,<br/>Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep,<br/>Go back to sleep</p><p> </p><p>It happened in broad daylight. It was George of all people, looking ragged around the edges, pale and gripping his axe tight as he hacked through the doorway.</p><p>Skeppy hadn't really realized it, could barely comprehend any voices other than Bad's and the soft faint siren song that had started to edge in when it was just him in the mansion. </p><p>The sunlight was so bright, the outside hurt, it dizzied him, it made his stomach lurch and he jerked away, tried to pull his arm out of George's grasp on his wrist.</p><p>Eyes that burned from the onslaught of light and red, red as far as his eyes could see in every direction.</p><p>He felt himself be tugged, stumbled over his own heavy legs and the vines that tried to curl around his ankles as George pulled him along.</p><p>He could see Bad, suspended in the air by vines, controlling and controlled by them, as their friends scramble around him, fighting and getting knocked down only to fight again relentlessly. He watched Dream fall, and be swallowed by vines, and the rest are soon to follow.</p><p>George hands him off to Sapnap, and he is hauled up like a sack of potatoes, his vision shaken and jarred as he is carted away, as he watched George race back towards the bundle of vines and limbs that he knew was Dream.</p><p>And then there were only vines.</p><p> </p><p>Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow</p><p> </p><p>They had taken him. </p><p>They had stolen his Skeppy away.</p><p>He was not going to let this happen again. </p><p>He would make sure of it.</p><p> </p><p>Go back to sleep<br/>Go back to sleep</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap had told him to rest. Had said no fire, the smoke would give them away. The red was less, here. Was withered and dark, almost purple in the low glowstone light that Sapnap had set on the ground when the pounding of his feet had ceased.</p><p>He was so tired, but the ground was lumpy, and the tension in Sapnap's shoulders told him that they weren't in the clear yet.</p><p>A part of him felt sick still, unable to focus as his mind wandered back to Bad, the silence of their surroundings uncomfortable, after he had gotten used to the endless song.</p><p> </p><p>Count bodies like sheep, like sheep, like sheep, like sheep, like sheep, like sheep (Go back to sleep)</p><p> </p><p>No more soft curling vines that held them carefully.</p><p>Rigid tight ties that held them flat, made sure they couldn't fight it, couldn't move their hands or feet. </p><p>They were fully secure now.</p><p>Safe and sound and unable to get into any more mischief.</p><p>It was just a little time out, Bad reasoned.</p><p>They had been naughty, so this was their punishment. </p><p>He had been too lenient. He had learned his lesson.</p><p>A stern firm hand was better, and if they behaved, if they learned their lessons, he would think about relaxing the rules.</p><p>Right now he needed to find Skeppy.</p><p> </p><p>Go back to sleep</p><p> </p><p>He woke up to singing. The same soft barely there voices of before clearer than ever, as he realized that he was back home. Cradled in Bad's arms, surrounded on all sides by pulsing wiggling vines.</p><p>He only buried his face deeper into Bad's chest, hands gripping the older man's shirt like a lifeline as he trembled.</p><p>"Shhh, shhh. It's okay 'Geppy. They won't do that again, I promise." </p><p>He can only sob harder.</p><p> </p><p>I'll be the one to protect you from your enemies and all your demons<br/>I'll be the one to protect you from a will to survive and a voice of reason<br/>I'll be the one to protect you from your enemies and your choices, sun.<br/>They're one and the same<br/>I must isolate you<br/>Isolate and save you from yourself</p><p> </p><p>Bad sets his chin on top of Skeppy's head, the fluffy hair tickling at his skin as he hums. </p><p>Skeppy is asleep, limp against him, peaceful and protected, safe. </p><p>Bas continues to hum, pleased as the vines around them cover them and hold them close, rocking them with a Red Lullaby.</p><p>"I've got you Skeppy. I've got you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>